


A Superhero and a Teaboy Walk into a Bar

by Mara



Category: Teen Titans, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Thecomingnight's fandom_stocking.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Superhero and a Teaboy Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thecomingnight's fandom_stocking.

Roy leaned his head against his palm and considered the other man. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse," Ianto said mournfully into his mediocre beer.

"Huh."

"And it's not like he can even *help it*."

"Are you sure? Because Dick..." Roy waved a hand, helpless to explain his lover and his lover's background with anything less than diagrams, a flowchart, and an entire novel with extensive footnotes. "I mean, it's more that everyone *else* does it, but still..."

"I'm pretty sure." Ianto sighed, swirling his glass.

"Flirts with everyone. Yeah, sounds familiar."

Ianto looked up. "Oh, that's not the problem. It's that he flirts with everyone and every_thing_. Last week, he was flirting with a creature that had *tentacles.*"

Roy waved to the bartender for something stronger to drink. He had a feeling they were going to need it.

\--end--


End file.
